<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【春节最王日常24h】24:00 by Foyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379177">【春节最王日常24h】24:00</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo'>Foyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>跟阿慧一起写的春节24时的24:00部分。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>最王</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【春节最王日常24h】24:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>简单地冲了个澡，换上干净的睡衣。两人在沙发上窝了一会，喝了几杯酒。王马对酒精一向没有好感，就算要喝酒，他也总是喜欢兑入汽水之类的饮料。不管酒类，不拘比例，随意勾兑，还会得意洋洋地自称调酒师。</p><p>最原第一次看见他这么做是在高中的毕业舞会上。他眼睁睁地看见王马把葡萄汽水跟红酒兑在了一起。</p><p>“这是为了保持恶之总统清醒的头脑！”</p><p>王马振振有词。</p><p>“在酒里加碳酸饮料，只会醉得更厉害吧。”</p><p>最原不满地咕哝几句。</p><p>然而王马从不理会他这些嘀咕，无论是那时还是现在。室内昏暗而温暖，酒精开始发挥作用，最原睡意渐起。他们依偎在一起，分享同一条毛毯。但是王马没安静多久，就一骨碌站起身来，毯子滑落到地上。</p><p>“王马君……怎么了？”</p><p>半梦半醒的最原一脸错愕，王马向他伸出了邀请的手，狡黠地眨了眨眼。</p><p>“最原酱，来跳舞吧～”</p><p>几年前高中的毕业舞会上，王马也是这样向他伸出手，笑吟吟地邀请他。</p><p>打开家里的唱片机，他们面对面站在卧室中央，那首溪流般的曲子流淌出来。</p><p>
  <em>River flows in you.</em>
</p><p>这首歌裹挟着记忆倾泻进最原的耳道，思绪再次飘回了毕业的那年。然而这次，王马中断了他的回想，纤细的胳膊自顾自地攀上他的后背。倏然用力拉近彼此的距离，两人的胸膛紧贴在一起，相连的心脏共同沸腾起来。</p><p>卧室里灯光昏黄，却足以看清对方眼中的自己。那双紫眸看上去兴趣盎然，最原无奈地笑了笑：“王马君…离这么近跳不成舞的吧……”</p><p>这么说着，却还是遂了他的意，手掌轻轻抚上他的后背。</p><p>“尼嘻嘻，”小坏蛋露出得逞的笑，“不愧是最原酱，嘴上这么说，手上却在做变态的事情啊～”</p><p>面对王马的揶揄，多年的相处使最原已经少有旧时的羞赧，他假意咳嗽了一声。</p><p>“这不是王马君想要的吗？”</p><p>“啊呀，果然是变态呢…”</p><p>王马嬉笑着扯紧最原，踮起脚尖，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的侧脸，小手溜过来逮住他的手。面颊贴着面颊，掌心对着掌心。他们随着音乐挪动起了步子，没有技巧，毫无规律，以多年的默契尽意随心。不像那年聚会时的西装革履，而是穿着家居衬衫，赤足踏在地板上，相拥的身躯轻摇，比起舞蹈，更像在缱绻相诉。</p><p>高中毕业后，两人的体型差距也有所增加，王马的腰纤细得似乎一手就能环过。他踮着脚跳舞，动作有些吃力，却又闹别扭般地不肯示弱。察觉到这一点，最原贴在他后背的手托紧了他的腰，帮恋人支撑起大半体重。</p><p>酒气蒸腾，酡红的脸颊紧挨着彼此。眼里满是微醺的醉意，贴合的双手起了一层薄汗。舒缓的旋律遮不住彼此的心音，熟悉的曲调令最原思潮腾涌，毕竟这首曲子……</p><p>“果然，最原酱还记得这首歌呀。”王马似乎意识到了他的想法，笑嘻嘻地点破。</p><p>“怎、怎么可能忘记啊……”</p><p> </p><p>高中的毕业晚会上，一身西装的王马小吉持着小提琴登台时，着实引起了不小的轰动。</p><p>在所有同学的印象里，王马似乎与古典乐器格格不入。站在台上的他与平常的形象大相径庭。聚光灯投射在他身上，一袭优雅的白色西装，领带依然是惯有的黑白格纹样。额发抹了发胶，露出光洁的额头，脸上似乎褪去了原本的稚气。他捧着提琴，站得笔直而端正。只有熟悉的微笑弧度让人还记得他就是王马小吉。抬起提琴、架起琴弓的那一刻，最原看到百田预防性地捂住了耳朵，整个会场紧张得鸦雀无声。</p><p>那时的两人已经开始了交往，最原却完全不知道王马有这样的节目安排，他在心里近乎确定了这是自己恋人的另一场恶作剧。</p><p>可是谁也没料到，舒缓而优美的旋律顺着指尖与琴弓流泻而出。所有人呆愕在座位上。</p><p>最原与舞台之间隔着不短的距离，镁光灯下的王马只像是一个影子，最原无法用语言描述他那时的神情，可是依然感受到了王马望向他的眼神，是那样专注而含情。那柔和动人的曲调，似乎是亲手将自己的胸口剖开，用琴弓在心弦上演奏。</p><p>最原的灵魂仿佛被激流击穿。一片痴哑，心脏狂吼，后背渗出薄汗。他定定凝望着台上的王马。隔着几千人，越过光与影，进行一场只有彼此的对视。</p><p>一曲毕，王马立在舞台中央。灯光如昼，掌声如雷。台下的世界都注视着他，他的眼里却只倒映着他的侦探。</p><p>那一刻，最原站起身，奋力冲向从舞台上跳下的王马，紧紧抱住了他。</p><p>“王马君…居然会拉小提琴……太厉害了！”他松开胳膊，眼眶酸涩，激动地握住王马的手。</p><p>“恶之总统可是有很多隐藏技能哦？”王马得意地点点头，“最原酱不知道吧，我其实也很擅长修剪呆毛哦！嗯嗯！如果哪天最原酱想要小鸡鸡形状的呆毛尽管告诉我……”</p><p>绝对是骗人的吧……</p><p>“不、不管怎么说，王马君的演奏真的很棒！真的……”他想要组织语言，却语无伦次。</p><p>“只要最原酱喜欢就好啦……”王马凑过来，趴在最原肩头，湿漉漉的热气缠上耳畔。他唇角含笑，嗓音压低：</p><p>“这就是给最原酱一个人演奏的。”</p><p>那双与他对视的眸子，没有丝毫谎言，只有流淌进他心底的河流。</p><p>
  <em>River flows in you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“最原酱，来跳舞吧～”</p><p>毕业典礼结束后的舞会上，他们牵着手滑入舞池，或许是酒精的作用，世界随着最原的心跳震荡起来。那时的他们，交叠的双手隔着手套，指尖不安地蜷动。最原不禁焦躁起来，似乎不甘于布料的阻碍，想要实际贴合这温暖的掌心，这层纤薄的布料却让他感觉相隔千里。</p><p>而现在，在他们自己的卧室里，二人的手紧合在一起，传递着彼此的温度。</p><p>在那个毕业舞会结束的夏日夜晚，晚风习习，酒精在血液中发酵。两个醉鬼牵着手，虚浮的脚步闯在海滨大道上，指节牢牢地勾在一起。只因无意间的一个对视，他们就没来由地亲吻起来。虫鸣鼎沸，头脑溃乱，脚下的海静默地呼吸着，他们只是接吻。</p><p>那时两人还没住在一起，于是一同去了最原家。在最原少年时的房间里，王马的嘴角勾出诱惑的笑，他随手揉散了头发，扯松了领带，露出一截精致的锁骨，牙齿咬住手套慢慢脱下，吐到一边。刚刚那双优雅的、拉提琴的手，现在却灵巧地圈住了他的硬物。舞台上的高雅身影如今荡然无存，只剩留在最原胸口的那团难以名状的火，一路灼烧进胃里。二人陷入床铺柔软的布料间，王马紫色的发丝散落在脸侧，最原圈住那只蜷缩在他胸前的手，一点点抚平弄展，掌心相接，指尖交错。伸出拇指摩挲着身下人因亲吻而艳丽的唇，借着酒劲，壮着胆子，又吻上去肆意乱咬。</p><p>他们耽溺于此，西装革履的两人做着浪漫又下流的勾当，他们彼此追逐、跟随、回应。脑中叫嚣着，身躯战栗着。只看向对方一眼，就心潮澎湃——自相遇的那刻起，万千心河改道，汇于彼此的海。</p><p> </p><p>远方响起了烟花腾起的呼啸，划破了他的记忆，唱片机已经在播放下一首曲子了。</p><p>“烟花。”</p><p>两人停下了舞步，依旧相拥着，一同望向窗外。</p><p>“新年第一天的最后一次喔~快点庆幸这次终于把我留在了你身边吧~”</p><p>最原的视线却并未顺着他的示意，去惊叹于窗外挂在夜空中璀璨的星辰与光芒，依旧驻足于王马的侧脸。和往常一样没有区别的笑容，连唇角的弧度都保持着惊人的习惯性，明明有着难办得如同恶魔的性格…却也在恬静的月光下显得异常温柔。最原不由自主地将手指挪蹭过去，在握住对方手指的一瞬，掌心传来心满意足的热度。</p><p>“……最原酱？”</p><p>王马转过头，恰巧撞进那样热烈鲜明的视线里。</p><p>空中传来渐高渐远的啸声，第一颗烟花破空升起，随后是更多大量的、斑斓的光。天空中留下了不同颜色的印迹，像是盛开的昙花，那些火星在片刻后又隐没在月光里。纷乱的光线相互交织，映照在对视的二人眼中，将纯粹坚定的金色与紫色点得更加明亮。</p><p>短暂的绽放无法覆盖宁静澄澈的星夜，炽热的烟火温度也很快消散，只有带着湿气的呼吸声逐渐缠在一起。柔软的双唇如同沾了酒香的果冻，微醺的香气熏得两人都有些恍惚，起初普通得只是为了表达深情的举动很快充满了暗示意味，相贴依偎的距离越来越近，直至不知道是谁先关上了卧室的灯。</p><p>葡萄软糖的糖纸被剥开，白细光洁的糖衣令人着迷，剔透的糖果散发着淡淡的奶香，甜软的口感则永远不会令人感到发腻。诱人的深处掺着伊甸园里禁果芳香四溢的汁水，紫色的蝴蝶从花瓣中诞生，一双斑斓的翅膀上带着明快干净的毒，猎物稍有不慎便会堕入甜蜜的陷阱。</p><p>缄默和黑暗是促进越界的条件，这样的开场千篇一律，每次却都有着别致的新鲜感，一如时间还停留在当年的希望峰。刚交往时连牵手的动作都无比生涩，踏出第一步的动作也很紧张。然而那种青涩和好奇心很快就消失不见，或者说得到了绽放的契机，就在某个和此刻的凛冬完全不同的盛夏，明灭的花火和烈日随着那些美丽的幻想翩然起舞。</p><p>比起当初那种青涩的悸动，成年人的一举一动无疑更加体贴细腻。从轻柔得像羽毛般的触碰开始，为了酿出晶莹的蜜汁与琼浆，所做的举动饱含温柔的目的性，水声随着指节寸寸没入变得深浅不一，促出的呼吸愈发颤抖。最原扶住他的腰，动作熟稔地安慰着对方，被揉成细小碎片的恋慕通过无声的互动悄然传递，香醇交融的潮湿感，带着令人沉醉的安定的魅力。</p><p>寂静的房间内似乎还可以听到留声机浪漫的歌，沉浸于高贵优雅的舞步时，不免在意过的、那样纤细的腰肢正被圈在怀中，单薄白皙的肌肉韧性极强。酒精制造了兴奋的冲动，床单和被子暧昧地摩擦，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。直至修长的手指停留在身体里的某一点，微小的刺激也会让腰身难以自制地绷紧，王马咬住下唇，勉强拼凑着自己的视线，在紊乱的呼吸濒临界点时最原终于放开了他。</p><p>王马听见最原小心翼翼地道歉，恋人近在咫尺的脸被眼眶中的泪水所模糊，却依然能清晰地感受到锁定过来的目光。</p><p>就这么直白地喜欢盯着看…？王马抬起手触碰对方的脸颊，指尖传来纯挚得滚烫的热度。他不由自主地觉得有些好笑，以轻盈又若即若离的亲吻主动回应，直至最原压着他的腿一点点进入。</p><p>“唔、唔呜…”</p><p>脆弱的身体内部传来轻微被撕裂的痛楚，眼睑蓄住的泪水不受控地崩溃，王马好像是咬住了衬衫领口的位置，唇角流出断断续续的呜咽。松软的发尾毫无防备地在枕头里散开，清酒淡淡的香气也随之弥漫。就算已经做足了不会认输的打算，在被耐心的动作顶向浅处的某点时、难以遏制的喘息还是无法抑制，绵长无助的声音被撞得脆弱不堪。</p><p>“……好痛…、最原酱…好舒服……”</p><p>王马从不怯于掩藏此刻任何情感的表露，甜腻悱恻的声音吹过最原的耳畔，携走了作为侦探所能引以为傲的冷静，更像是一种另外意义上的诱骗，毫不留情地攫取着他思考的理智，让伴侣的全身心都填满自己的影子，永远离不开自己、更加永远忘不掉自己。始终憧憬于神秘的爱，保持着好奇心，分不清哪种时候表露的才是真相——亦或对本身和谎言融为一体的人来说，这根本就是多此一举。</p><p>最原后背的睡衣布料被打湿，口干舌燥的感觉却越来越强烈，被高热紧致的地方吮吸得令人难以难耐，更犯规的还有…平常的王马绝对不会展露出的一面，恶之总统绝对不会出现的一面。所有狂妄的表象在此时尽数卸掉，王马似乎又不服输地想扭转自己诚实可耻的反应，发颤的十指更深地掐进一点他的后背。</p><p>彼此间无法克制更加强烈的兴奋感，在加快的频率中，身体深处不自觉地溢出更多丰富的汁水，伴随着拍打的声音四溢飞溅，精神和灵魂追随原始的本能，陷入一望无际的海洋中沸腾着不断迭起，最后牵着彼此的手共同走向溺亡的幸福结局。</p><p>“…”</p><p>王马在剧烈的节奏中搂着他的肩，好像说了什么话，末尾的字句又被难以遏制的哭腔淹没，只有支离破碎、无法连续的音节拼凑在一起。</p><p>“……嗯，我也一样…喜欢。”</p><p>温柔的侦探这样回答，随后亲吻恋人浸着眼泪的双眼。</p><p>眼前白光乍现，窗外不知何时下起了雪，漫天的雪与烟花相拥坠落，被沉浮的海浪吞没。</p><p>“王马君……”</p><p>王马撞上那双温和而坚定的金色眸子。</p><p>“雪与烟花都会陪你一起看，以后的每一年都会陪你一起看。”</p><p>紫眸微怔，笑意绽放在脸上。调皮地伸出胳膊，握住最原的手摇了摇。</p><p>“尼嘻嘻～那么今后的人生，请多多指教啦。”</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写王马给最原演奏的时候，我满脑子的黛玉脸最原：“这曲子是单给我一个人的，还是其他姑娘都有？”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>